bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane's Book
Diane Nguyen's' unpublished book' is first mentioned in ''Feel-Good Story'', in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]'' . The working title is 'One Last Thing and Then I Swear to God I'll Shut Up About This Forever: Dispatches from the Frontlines of the War on Women: Arguments, Opinions, Reflections, Recollections, The Razor Tax'. Physical Appearance Background Season 6 In [[Feel-Good Story|''Feel-Good Story]], Diane and Guy go to Parmadillo's to review the binders they got from their meeting at Whitewhale. Diane asks if Whitewhale bought Girl Croosh just to kill their video. Guy then says Diane couldn't have just made a feel-good video about best friends starting a business together. Diane says maybe it's for the best and Guy can get a new job in Chicago and spend more time with his kid. Guy then asks Diane about the book of essays she wants to write. She then tells him the ridiculously long working title. Guy then points out she should save something, for the inside of her book. In ''A Little Uneven, Is All'','' '' Guy thanks Diane for making breakfast. They hold hands, and he asks if she's working on her memoir. She confirms that was the plan. She then nervously makes an excuse about having to wash the dishes, saying the task will take all morning, and once the morning is over the whole day will be shot. Guy tries to comfort her, by saying he knows starting new things is hard, but the hardest part is starting. She admits he's right. He also reminds her that he is a freelance cameraman who pays child support. Guy then advises her to get an advance, if she could. Princess Carolyn then gets a call from Diane. Diane then asks Princess Carolyn for advice. She tells her about the new book she's writing. She says she's thinking about not starting, till she sells the book to a publisher. Princess Carolyn asks what is it. Diane says it's half essay, half memoir and a work in progress. She then recites the very convoluted working title. Diane then tells Princess Carolyn she is getting another call. Princess Carolyn says while Diane was blabbing away, she had her lit assistant take care of everything. Diane starts to protest, and Princess Carolyn interjects that a navel-gazey book of observations sounds fun. She then informs Diane she sold it, and she has six months to work on it. Princess Carolyn tells her to enjoy the process. Diane, who is shocked, hangs up the phone, and then groans. Diane is later seen typing on her laptop, in the kitchen. Guy says he's glad to see her work. She panics and slams the laptop closed, saying she doesn't want him looking at it yet. She then apologizes, saying she was really into it. Guy asks if it's going well, and she says he was right, once she started it was easy. Diane then goes on to say, that so much of her career has been writing for and about other people, and how terrible everything is. Diane says writing about herself is refreshing. Guy says he doesn't want to interrupt her flow and exits the kitchen. The screen of her laptop is seen, it says "I am terrible," written multiple times. Diane then looks sad. In ''The Face of Depression'', ''as Guy is getting ready to go to the Galapagos to film a photoshoot, he voices his concern to Diane about leaving, as she hasn’t been writing and her psychiatrist said she’s depressed and has prescribed her antidepressants. However, Diane refuses to take them, claiming that while she is a little depressed doesn’t mean she has depression, and she was put on Prozac in college and she felt worse—she became calm and boring, ''Dawson’s Creek got bad, and she broke out and gained weight. She worries about Guy coming back and not even recognizing her, but he says he barely recognizes her now. Before he leaves, he assures Diane she’s the most beautiful person in the world to him. Diane watches Mr. Peanutbutter and Joey's PSA for depression. That same night, BoJack arrives in Chicago and goes to Diane and Guy's apartment. Diane answers the door. Diane suggests they go for a walk, making an excuse that the heat's broken, to avoid BoJack seeing the messy living room. They go to Parmadillo's and Diane asks BoJack why he didn't tell her he was coming. BoJack explains it was a spontaneous decision, as he didn't want to be in L.A. Diane admits she's glad he came. BoJack then asks if she's doing OK. Diane tells him she's doing great, has an amazing boyfriend, and got an advance on the book she's writing. BoJack then asks if he can crash at her place. She yells no. They arrive back at the apartment and BoJack sees the true state of the living room. Diane finally admits to him she's depressed. She goes on to say it started when she was having difficulty starting her book which then snowballed into her boyfriend saying she should take antidepressants. BoJack then questions if she'll start taking them and Diane says she's not sure she sees the point. BoJack says the point would be to get "undepressed" She then talks about flipping over nothings to find something. Diane goes on to say she and Guy will probably break up soon anyway, saying there is only so much he can take of the real her. BoJack questions what she means by the real her. She then gestures around the room. BoJack then tells her someone got mad at him and told him he ruins everything and that's just what he is. BoJack then says it took him saying that out loud to realize how stupid it sounded, even though that's what he believed about himself for so long, and he thought he was someone who couldn't be changed. He then thanks Diane for believing in him, when he didn't believe in himself, and encouraging him to get help. BoJack wakes up in the living room the next morning and cleans up the mess in the living room. He then leaves the apartment. Later, Diane goes to the airport to pick up Guy. She has presumably begun taking her antidepressants, as she has gained some weight and looks happier. Diane holds a sign that reads "Dawson's Creek Was Always Bad," which Guy smiles at. Trivia Category:Media Category:Novels Category:Diane Nguyen Bibliography